The Fallen Angels in High School Hell
by Lady-Lyonnesse
Summary: Sam is having a bit of trouble in San Fransisco high school - enter Phoebe "Freebie" Halliwell. She means well.


**Title: ****The Fallen Angels in High School Hell**

**Author: ****Lady_Lyonnese**

**Rating:**** T (just to be sure :P)**

**Synopsis:**** When Dean isn't there to deal with Sam's bullies in highschool, no one expected it would be Phoebe Halliwell who helped the kid. [Note: In this story, Sam is a Freshman and Phoebe is a Senior - I know that isn't totally accurate as there is eight years between Phoebe and Sam, but hey; **_**fanfiction**_**, not always based on truth! :P]**

Sam Winchester didn't like the school in San Fransisco. Considering Dean was bunking off every day, Sam assumed that Dean didn't like it either. But at least when Dean was there, no one picked on him much; although Sam was just as likely to get into fights as Dean, Dean was more likely to win them. Sam heard jeering and looked up to see Billy Danes at the end of the corridor - and he didn't look like he wanted to be friends. If Dean had been there, Billy Danes wouldn't have dared to come near him, it was a soon learnt fact that wherever Sam Winchester was - Dean Winchester would be close by. Sam had soon perfected the art of turning around and saying Dean's name, even if Dean wasn't there, in an attempt to ward off any 'followers' he might've gained as he walked down the corridor. Nine times out of ten it worked, but if they'd seen him come in alone - as Sam guessed they had, there'd be no doubt that Dean wasn't in. Sam unlocked his locker and began to unload his books, trying to ignore the death glares he was receiving.

"Hey dousche." Billy greeted him, slamming Sam's locker door shut, narrowly missing his fingers. Sam tried to ignore him; John had made it clear the other night that if he missed _one_ more hour of hunting because he was talking to Sam's Principal, his life wouldn't be worth living. So Sam held his tongue - but Billy wasn't going to allow temptation to disappear that easily.

"What's up dousche-bag? Lost your tongue?" he jibed and suddenly yanked back on Sam's hair - causing Sam to cry out in pain. "Oh look there it is!"

"Get off me!" Sam yelled, lunging forward and kicking out at his captor, catching Billy by surprise. Billy gave a yelp and let go of Sam's hair - Sam fell back but had little chance to recover before a back-hand to the face sent him sprawling backwards, hitting his head on the locker.

"Did that hurt?" Billy asked, a slightly sadistic smile appearing on his face. "It's not my fault that you have a girls hair! Or maybe you're a girl!" Billy drew a pen-knife out of his pocket. "Maybe we should check... eh?" Sam began to panic as Billy pressed a hand down on his chest to stop him from getting up and moved in....

"Hey!" There was a shout from down the corridor. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure on his chest lifted. He'd never been a fan of teachers; but that didn't stop him wanting to kiss this one at that moment.

"Hey Rick! How's it hanging?" Billy yelled, back down the corridor. Sam raised his head. It wasn't a teacher. When he'd first come to this school, he'd pretty much picked up on the resident bad-ass gang, four seniors; Rick, Todd, Ramona and Phoebe, in particular Phoebe - or 'Freebie' as she'd been nick-named by the majority of the female students. She wasn't as sadistic as Rick, Ramona was Rick's girl and the more timid out of the four, Todd was badass but twisted around Phoebe's little finger. But when faced with all four of them coming down a deserted corridor at you, weighing up their degrees of bad assery wasn't exactly a comfort.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that there knife Danes?" Rick asked, sauntering up towards them with Ramona clinging to his waist. Sam could just make out Todd and Phoebe behind them , but they seemed all over each other too much to take any interest.

"Nothing much - just playing with Sam here, weren't we Sammy boy?" Billy asked giving Sam a kick. Sam cried out in pain and rolled over, clutching his stomach.

"Well, looks to me like that boy ain't having much fun." Rick observed - more observant than caring.

"He's just fakin'." Billy shrugged. "I mean he fakes having a dick everyday...."

"You know what Billy, why don't you run along?" Sam looked up in surprise, to see Phoebe Halliwell, having detatched herself from Todd, was now standing next to Rick and pretty much glaring at Billy. Billy looked at her, unsure of how to react.

"Whatever you say." he said eventually. "Freebie..." Phoebe's expression darkned but before she could say anything, Sam lunged at Billy's legs, yelling a strangled sort of war cry as he sent Billy toppling to the floor.

*****Break*****

At three o'clock, Sam grabbed his bag and bolted out of the school - not bothering to wait for his teacher to dismiss the class. After he'd tackled Billy a small fight had broken out; the noise attracting attention from classrooms - including some of Billy's mates. Sam had been saved however, both from the principal's office and from a severe beating, by Phoebe - who waded in, grabbed Sam by his collar and had hauled him out of the fray, shoving him down another corridor. Why she'd done it he didn't know. But, he thought as he trudged across the school yard, at least he'd been saved a messy confrontation with his father.

"Hey kid!" Sam looked around to see the girl from earlier, Phoebe, running after him. Sam paused to look at her; she was quite short for a senior - just a little bit taller than him - and that was with her huge wedge boots. Though granted he was quite tall for his age. She wore the normal punk wardrobe scene; black clothing, dark make-up, dark hair - but her eyes sparkled mischeviously, not something that many punks would proudly display, but combined with her short height it gave her the impression of being a pixie - or maybe Dean was right about Sam reading too many fairy tales.

"What do you want?" Sam muttered.

"Just thought you'd like some company." Phoebe said, undeterred by his not so polite greeting. Sam snorted.

"Yeah right." he muttered.

"Don't usually see you in the brawlling circle." Phoebe observed, lightly.

"Yeah well, don't usually see you looking out for kids getting picked on." Sam countered.

"Touche." Phoebe replied. "Still, you don't look like a kid who draws that kind of attention."

"Billy evidently doesn't agree." Sam muttered.

"Don't you usually have a brother with you?" Phoebe pressed, ignoring Sam's last comment.

"Yeah, Dean." Sam said. "But he didn't feel like coming in today."

"I know that feeling - except I think that Grams'll have a heart-attack if I skip school one more time." Phoebe mused, half-joking.

"But you still get into fights?" Sam asked, confused. Phoebe grinned at him.

"Hey, if she makes me go into school, she can't control what happens there." she replied. "She thinks I'm useless anyway," she added. "I can see it when she looks at me; disappointment."

"My dad's like that." Sam said.

"What? Why? A little rebel are ya?" Phoebe teased, tweaking the ends of his longish hair.

"No. Gerrof!" Sam told her, glaring.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Phoebe said, raising her hands in mock surrender. The two walked in silence. "So your brother," Phoebe continued after a while, never being one who did well in silence. "Protective?"

"Totally." Sam muttered.

"Ah! Older-sibling syndrome! I get that." Phoebe sympathised.

"You have an older brother?" Sam asked, trying to picture how Phoebe would deal with an older brother like Dean.

"Nope, sister. Two actually. Piper's not so much the problem - its Prue. Ever since Mom died, she thinks its her responsibility to watch over us, 'cept its not. It sucks." Phoebe added, venomously.

"My mom's dead too." Sam said. "She...... she burned." he corrected himself quickly, knowing the reaction that many people would give to the actual truth.

"My mom drowned." Phoebe, in a mono-tone voice. They'd nearly reached the motel now, Sam could see the room he shared with his dad and Dean.

"Phoebe?" he asked, suddenly. Phoebe looked at him, sideways. "My mom's death wasn't an accident."

"How so?" Phoebe asked, but before Sam could reply, he heard a shout and looked up to see John standing at the door, glowering at him, Dean just behind him .

"SAM WINCHESTER GET YOUR ASS IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Sam looked at Phoebe.

"I gotta go." he said.

"Sure." she grinned and turned down the next street, vaulting a fence as she went. "See ya at school tommorrow Sam!"

*****Break*****

"Dad, when are we gonna be going?" Dean moaned. It had been a good few months since they'd come to San Fransisco and Dean was tiring of the city - or more possibly, the girls - and wanted to move on.

"When the spirit is gone that's when." John snapped at him. Dean rolled his eyes and flicked some paper at Sam, who was busy doing his homework.

"Knock it off!" Sam yelled as the paper ball glanced off the back of his head.

"Ooh, stressy much? Your new friends must be rubbing off on you." Dean retorted. Sam flushed. It was true - ever since he'd met Phoebe, he didn't have to rely on Dean so much anymore to protect him from Billy. Phoebe may be small but she packed a mean punch when she could.

"Don't flatter yourself." she'd told him. "It's not just for you - any excuse to get into a fight."

But this was not strictly true. She'd taken to walking home with Sam after school - whether Sam wanted to or not. Although the subject of mothers had never come again, the subject of controlling parents/grandparents and bossy siblings came up frequently. Sam found it incrediably easy to talk to Phoebe - Phoebe evidently finding it the same way as she trusted him enough to tell him where she kept her stash of weed and had even showed him her house once in passing.

"Pretty dull, I know." she'd said. "But its home and hey, if ya ever need anything, y'know where to find me."

Sam hadn't known what to say to that, so he'd nodded awkwardly and had happily allowed himself to be distracted by a speeding ice cream van.

He realised that spending all this time with Phoebe wasn't going unnoticed - not just by Dean but by Todd, Ramona and Rick as well - but the difference was that Phoebe didn't care much what they thought and Sam cared a lot about what Dean thought, not that he was gonna tell Dean that.

"So, Sammy what did you and Phoebe talk about today?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes. In an attempt to get Dean to stop calling Phoebe 'Freebie', Sam had invited him to walk with them on the way back (on the rare occasion when he had been at school.) Dean had spent the entire journey with his hands in his pockets and slouching along, while Sam and Phoebe talked. He'd teased Sam endlessly about his 'gossiping sessions' and 'mother's meetings' afterwards, but he'd stopped calling her 'Freebie'.

"Leave your brother _alone _Dean." John said, in a warning voice.

"It's okay, Sammy doesn't need me anymore, do you Sammy. Now that Phoebe's looking out for him."

"I said quit it." John growled.

"Okay, okay." Dean slouched on his bed and began flicking through channels. "Oh look, porn channels - I wonder if Phoebe's starring in them?" Sam gripped the pencil so hard it nearly snapped.

"Dean..." John reiterated.

"Oh look, stripping at six - maybe we should try that one?"

"Dean, enough." 

"Nope, too early for Phoebe, maybe pole-dancing?"

"Dean, I'm warning you..." 

"Or maybe Phoebe's just too cheap for tv...."

"_Dean_." John's words were drowned out by Sam who launched himself at his brother, catching Dean by surprise and toppling him off the bed - still clutching the remote which he now used to beat Sam round the head with in an attempt to get him off.

"ENOUGH!" John roared, picking Sam up by the collar and hauling him off, sending him sprawling onto the opposite bed. "GODDAMMIT YOU TWO! IF YOU CAN'T SHUT UP FOR A GODDAMN MINUTE I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOUR ASSES MYSELF!"

"But Dad -" Sam began.

"NO Sammy!" John yelled, cutting across Sam's protests. "Phoebe is a banned word in this house, understood?"

"Yes." Sam muttered, feeling that this wasn't the time to point out that they were in a motel, not a house.

"Yes...?"

"Yes, sir." Sam ground out, before turning back to his homework, slamming his books down on the desk loudly.

*****Break*****

It was raining heavily in San Fransisco - so heavily that Sam could barely see as he stumbled along the roads, not caring when he trod in puddles - he was wet already. He dragged himself up the steps to the Halliwell Manor and rang the bell, shivering on their doorstep. It was answered by someone who looked a lot like Phoebe - but wasn't Phoebe. Although it was the same eyes and cheekbones, she looked slightly older and less bold than Phoebe, clutching at her fluffy dressing gown as she peered round the door.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at Sam, cautiously.

"Is Phoebe in?" Sam asked.

"Er yes," she turned back into the house and yelled; "PHOEBE! Someone for you!" There was the sound of footsteps and suddenly the door swung right open to reveal Phoebe - clad in a tank top and sweat pants.

"OH MY GOD SAM!" she yelled, yanking him over the threshold and into the warm manor. "What happened? You're SOAKING!" she exclaimed.

"What is going on in here?" Sam looked up to see a woman peering over the banisters at them, her lips set in a thin, disapproving line, her eyes scrutinising Sam who stood dripping all over the floor, awkwardly.

"One of Phoebe's dates, probably." the girl who'd answered the door said, shutting the door and walking past them.

"Shut up Piper, he's my friend!" Phoebe yelled at her sister.

"Regardless of who he is - what's he doing here is the point!" the woman asked, crisply, coming down the stairs towards them. She, like Piper and Phoebe, wasn't that tall - Sam nearly the same height as her, yet the way she looked at him made him feel like a naughty kid.

"Sorry." he muttered. "But I didn't know where else to go."

"Really?" the woman observed. "Well, I'm sensing a long story so Piper go make the hot chocolate and Phoebe get towels. Come on young man - kitchen." Sam allowed himself to get lead away, but had only taken a few steps before the door burst open again and Dean tumbled through - bringing a shower of water with him.

"Well really!" remarked the woman, crossly.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, catching sight of his brother and making for him. "What the HELL do you think you're doing? You don't run away like that! EVER! I'm sorry," Dean added to the woman. "He gets very upset." 

"I can see that." the woman observed, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well. So I'll just take Sam and be off..." Dean said, making a grab for Sam, who dodged out the way.

"I think," the woman said, stepping imbetween them swiftly. "That he's not the only one who's upset. So I think that'll be a double order on the towels and the hot chocolate - Piper, I think whipped cream is in order. Now if you kindly shut the door Mr -?"

"Dean." Dean answered, gruffly. "Winchester." Sam almost grinned; Dean was definately an inch taller than this woman yet thus was the fact her eyes demanded immediate obediance and no nonsense that Dean obeyed.

"Well, Mr Dean Winchester, if you would shut the door and then join us in the kitchen, that would be greatly appreciated. I'm Penny, by the way. Penny Halliwell, Phoebe and Piper's grandmother."

"Yes Ms Halliwell." Dean muttered as he went to shut the door.

"Call me Grams." Grams's eyes twinkle for a second, before she whisked Sam into the kitchen.

*****Break*****

"Here you go." Piper said, passing a mug of the frothing drink to Dean and Sam.

"Thanks." Dean muttered, Sam echoing his words.

"Don't mention it." Piper grinned, nervously at them, before tightening her dressing gown and getting her own drink.

"TOWELS!" Phoebe yelled, bounding into the kitchen with the soft white pieces of material. "_Pour tu et pour vous_." she said, handing one to each of the brothers. "And I got a D for my french report!"

"Settle down, Phoebe for Heaven's sake!" Grams snapped at her. Phoebe pulled a face but went to sit on Piper's lap - her sister initially protesting but ultimately giving in.

"So, Sam and Dean Winchester - would one of you care to explain to me why you decided to gatecrash my house at half nine in the evening?" Grams asked, looking at the boys.

"Well, er, Grams, it's er... we had a fight." Sam mumbled, gesturing to him and Dean.

"About what?"

"Dad." Sam said, after a second of hesitation.

"Your father? Did he do something to upset you?" Grams pressed. Sam looked at Dean, who shook his head slowly. "Or perhaps Dean would like to answer this." Grams said, picking up on it immediately.

"It's nothing Ma'am, just a fight." Dean said, taking a long swig of his drink.

"Grams. And do these fights usually result in running away to my house?" Grams asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No but -"

"Then, what?" Dean looked a tad defeatist.

"Well -" 

"Our mom died when I was little." Sam put in. "She died by -" 

"Sammy, don't." Dean snapped.

"Hey don't speak to him like that!" Phoebe spoke up.

"Thankyou Phoebe, I believe Sam's talking." Grams said. "Go on Sam." 

"She died in... unusual circumstances and Dad took it pretty hard. Ever since he's been... he wants to know what happened and he's dragging us around trying to find out." Sam finished, bluntly. Suddenly Dean got up and stormed out, muttering as he went.

"Oh dear. Piper, go after him." Grams said, indifferently.

"Why me?" Piper squaked.

"Go!" Grams commanded. Piper sighed and tipped Phoebe off her knee before following Dean out.

"What do you mean, what happened, you told me your mom died in a fire." Phoebe said, sitting in Dean's empty chair and looking hard at Sam.

"She did, but," Sam stopped.

"Sam." Grams leant forward. "You can tell us anything here, nothing's going to happen. I promise." 

"I was six months." Sam began. "She'd come into my nursery and something.. slashed open her stomach and pinned her up on the ceiling before setting the room on fire."

"Oh my god." Phoebe's hands flew to her mouth and even Grams paled. "I'm so sorry." And before Sam knew it, he was being squashed into a Phoebe hug. Unsure where to put his hands, he was glad when he heard the raised voices of Piper and Dean in the hallway.

"Shouldn't we help them?" he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Piper may look like a rabbit but she's had her fair share of temper tantrums in the past." Grams said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Let go of the boy Phoebe before he suffocates." Phoebe let go but couldn't resist ruffling his hair as she went. The voices of Dean and Piper died down again in the hallway and Grams smirked triumphantly.

"Now then Sam -" Piper's scream cut across Grams's words and all three hurtled into the hallway - to see John standing in the doorway and Piper plonked on her back side, looking speechlessly at the man looming above her. John looked down at her.

"Sorry." he muttered, reaching down and setting her on her feet - Piper nearly falling over again from shock. Dean steadied her helpfully, but Piper shied away from his touch and went to stand next to Phoebe.

"Another Winchester, I presume." Grams asked, coolly. "Well, I would invite you in for hot chocolate but that's been and gone I'm afraid." For a moment John looked non-plussed.

"Look, I'm sorry about my boys, rest assured they will be punished." John said, glowering at Sam and Dean.

"Why? They didn't do anything wrong." Phoebe protested, putting an arm around Sam and giving him a quick squeeze.

"They left their motel when I gave them strict orders not too." John replied, turning his glare on Phoebe.

"They're boys what do you expect?" Grams asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Discipline." John replied instantly.

"Ohh pfft, keep wishing!" Grams said. "I gave up on severe discipline for teenagers long ago." 

"It shows." John muttered, looking at Phoebe.

"Actually, Mr Winchester," Grams said, her voice hardening slightly. "There is something I would like to talk to you about." 

"Now isn't really a good time -"

"It's as good as time as any." Grams returned. "Sit please."

"Not now." John replied, sternly.

"Sit or I shall make you sit." Grams replied. There was a moment where John stared down at her, incrediously - then Grams flicked her hands and John sat down heavily. "Thankyou. Kids go into the kitchen - no earwigging or I shall know."

"But Grams -" Piper began.

"Now!"

*****Break*****

Sam's footsteps echoed down the school hallway as his feet pounded towards the Vice Principle's office. Ever since Grams had had a 'talk' with John, everything seemed to move quickly and now they were ready to move on from San Fransisco. But Sam had refused to go until he'd said goodbye to Phoebe and as he burst into the Vice Principle's office, his suspiscions were confirmed.

"Sam?" Phoebe demanded, standing up at the same time as the Vice Principal.

"Do you mind -?" she began, but Sam cut across her.

"I'm really sorry, I just need to speak to Phoebe for one moment."

"Here to bust me out, huh?" Phoebe asked, giving him a mock punch to the shoulder.

"Actually, Phoebe - we're leaving. I'm here to say goodbye." Sam said, pushing his fringe out of his face.

"Oh, er. Okay." Phoebe's face fell. "When are you leaving?"

"Ten minutes, give or take." Sam said.

"But you're coming back?"

"I don't know Phoebe."

"Oh."

"Just would like you to know that," Sam shufflled his feet awkwardly. "You're erm, the first friend I've ever said goodbye to before -" and suddenly Phoebe had thrown herself on him, hugging him tightly.

"You're such a girl." she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Excuse me," the Vice Principal put in.

"Oh hush you old hag!" Phoebe said, releasing Sam. "What? I'm screwed already!" she said to his raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'd better get going anyway." he turned awkwardly.

"Bye Phoebe."

"See ya around Sammy."

*****Break*****

As Sam sat down in the car, he felt something crunkle in his jacket pocket. Reaching in he found a piece of paper. A piece of paper with a number on it, the words; _Because we're better with dealing with emergencies than 911_ written underneath.

"Alright Sammy, you hold the journal and the map!" Dean said, throwing the stuff back at him. Sam took a moment to slide the number into the journal quickly, before opening the map.


End file.
